Pizza
by Yazzy
Summary: A short HarryDraco I wrote as payment for the pizza one of my friends bought me. Harry and Draco talk after arguing over what takeaway meal to get.


This fic was from a cookie a friend gave me. It's payment for the pizza she bought me when I forgot to bring any money with me one time. She said I had to write a fic about why Harry loves pizza. I don't usually write a lot of HP stuff, so I'm not promising that this is quality or anything, but I don't backsy on deals, so here you go, Firefairy:

Oh, by the way, this fic is set a few years after Hogwarts, when Harry and Draco are 20. They're living together, and are of course dating. The end is a bit suggestive, but there's nothing explicit so it's T not M.

* * *

Draco considered Harry from across the table. Both of them had been too lazy to cook, and so had ordered out. Then The Argument broke out. Draco mentally capitalized the letters- it seemed appropriate seeing as it had escalated into a full scale row with added plate throwing and insults to both parties mothers and grandmothers.

When Harry had burst into tears, Draco gave in. "FINE! GO AND ORDER A GODDAMN PIZZA!" Now, half an hour later, it seemed stupid, but at the time there really had been a point in trying to convince Harry to get fish and chips instead of pizza. As a result, they were both now glaring at each other from either side of the mushroom and pepper stuffed crust giant of a pizza.

He watched Harry pick up another piece and bite into it, while staring at Draco intently. "What?" Snapped the blonde. Harry chewed on his mouthful and then licked his lips slowly. "Do you know why I like pizza, Draco?" He stood up and came round to Draco's side of the table.

"No. I'm quite sure I don't." Sniffed Draco, turning away. He felt a warm hand brush across his bare chest and opened his mouth to tell Harry to get off him, only for his words to turn into a shocked gasp as something greasy and wet was smeared onto his skin. "What-!" He managed. He looked down, and saw that Harry was wiping his slice of pizza all over him! The grinning perpetrator leaned down over Draco's shoulder and licked some of the pizza off him, eliciting an indignant gasp from the blonde boy.

"Harry, get this mess OFF me before I hex you into a thousand pieces!" He growled. Harry ignored him, and continued to lick him clean, a sensation which Draco found not entirely unpleasant...but now he smelt of mozzarella! Draco fumed silently, torn between turning Harry into something nasty and enjoying this display of affection. After all, he did need -some- compensation after having had his mother called a 'brainless old hag'...

When Harry had finished and Draco's chest was clean, albeit slightly damp, he climbed onto the blonde's lap and started to kiss him. Draco pulled away. "You just smeared pizza all over me and you expect me to kiss you?"

"Yes." Draco glared at him, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Is that supposed to answer why you like pizza as well?"

"No."

"Well why do you like pizza then?" Harry took a bite of his now toppingless pizza and smiled cheekily.

"I like pizza...because it tastes so good on you..." Draco looked at Harry and pulled a face.

"Potter, you are so completely disgusting I don't believe it sometimes." For the first time since the whole charade had begun, he realised that Harry had smeared pizza on him, and -licked- it off! "God you're gross!" Harry pouted.

"I'm not gross."

"Yes you are! God, ewww!" Harry laughed, and Draco turned his fearsome glare upon him once more. "-What- is funny?"

"You said 'ewww'!" Draco folded his arms.

"Get off me."

"No."

"Harry, get off me." Harry shook his head and leaned closer, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry I called you a bastard."

"So you should be." Harry frowned.

"Where's my apology? You said I was an incompetent fool with less brains than a broken broomstick!"

"You are." Harry's eyes took on a mischievous glitter and he smirked, a smirk which set alarm bells ringing in Draco's head.

"That depends entirely on what I'm trying to do. I'm very competent at some things..." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What...things?" He replied, voice low and suggestive.

"Well I'm good with charms, and I'm not too bad with hexes..." He caught the strange look on Draco's face and smirked again. "What did -you- think I was talking about?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Harry, you are sexually incompetent." He said, knowing the kind of reaction that would provoke.

"I am -not-!"

"Prove it."

"You just want to get laid! I know exactly what you want!"

"Do you know why I hate pizza so much?" Harry looked puzzled at this sudden turn in the flow of conversation.

"No."

"I don't. But eating fish and chips is quicker and I could have had you multiple times in the time we could have saved." Harry blushed and Draco smirked. "But we can always make up for lost time, you sexual incompetent you..." Harry smiled.

"Well, I suppose I have to defend my reputation..."

When Hermione called round later, no-one answered the door, but she heard some very strange noises coming from inside the flat...

fin.

* * *

Yah, I know it's short, I know it's a bit dirty, but I paid my debt! R&R please. 


End file.
